exchange students
by kari-momiji
Summary: what happens when some forigen exchange students come to stay with the host club. characters are based off of me and my friends.


**A/N:the characters are bassed off me and my friends.**

Blaze, Saya, Kimo were sitting on a bench when two twins with red hair walked over. The way they were dressed made them look like they were rich.

"Konichwa, what is your name?" the twins asked Kimo and Saya in unison totally ignoring Blaze.

"Well I am Saya Elder. And this is Kimo Fang. Who are you?" asked Saya.

Blaze started to get the felling that he was being ignored.

"Hi I am Kaoru. And this is my twin…"said Kaoru

"Hikaru!" Hikaru said exactly on time. (it was a little creepy.)

"Where do you go to school at?" asked Kaoru.

"Well we go to school in the USA but were supposed to be exchange students at Ouran High School." answered Saya. Blaze now certain he was being ignored yelled in aggravation.

"What do you want anyway we are trying to find these 3 houses and this stupid Ouran place. We don't have time to chit-chat!"

"Okay, its okay we have sometime. AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE THINGS YOUR MOM TAUGHT YOU CALLED MANNERS! WHERE DID THOSE GO? HUH?" Kimo yelled at Blaze. Blaze cringed.

"Who is the guy with bad attitude? And why does he listen to your friend?" asked Hikaru.

"Well the guy with the very very bad attitude is….." Saya started but was cut off by a growling noise.

"Blaze calm down you can kill her later." Kimo was trying to calm Blaze down. Blaze looked like he was about to kill Saya. (One can only assume that the growling noise had come from Blaze. Though he may claim that it was a nearby dog.)

"His name is Blaze Cloud. And they are very old friends and you could say that he is a little afraid of her." Saya finished her sentence.

"So if you are exchange students at Ouran what families are you staying with?" asked Hikaru.

"Saya is staying with the Suoh family. Blaze is staying with the Mitsukuni family. And I am supposed to be staying with the Hitachiin family." Kimo replied.

"We know the Suoh and Mitsukuni family and the Hitachiin family is us." replied the twins in unison. (Still creepy)

"Hold on let us call a ride real quick otherwise it is a very long walk. A few minutes later a black limo pulled up in front of them. Kaoru opened the door for them giving Saya and Kimo a little bow each and Blaze an evil glare. Once they were all in the car they headed toward the Suoh estate.

"Okay so Mr. Suoh is the superintendent at Ouran but you don't see much of him. He has one son, Tamaki; he is our friend, and the president of the host club. He is in his second year of high school. he is weird and get really depressed easily," Warned Kaoru.

"The Mitsukuni family has two sons one is in the middle school you won't see much of him. Oh yeah he hates his older brother. And there's Haninozuka or Hunny-senpi he is a third year. He is also a part of the Host Club. He loves sweets and anything cute and he is really good at martial arts. So don't be deceived by his looks or wake him up." Hikaru warned as he cringed at the thought of waking Hunny-senpi up.

"So what about you two?" asked Kimo.

"Well are mom is a clothes designer. We are one Childs so no siblings. Were first years. And part of the host club. How old are you guys? Do you know if you have to wear uniforms?" asked Kaoru

"We are 17. And we didn't ask." replied Kimo.

"Well we can ask once we get to the Suoh estate," Hikaru told them.

30 minutes later they arrived at the Suoh estate. It was huge, I mean really really huge it almost looked like a castle.

"Okay we're here. Everyone get out." Kaoru said as he ushered them out of the limo. When they knocked on the door it was answered by a few servants. After they expressed that they wanted to speak with Mr. Suoh. They were shown to the sitting room to wait.

Mr. Suoh came as soon as the tea was served. Introductions were made and they asked if they had to wear school uniforms since they were only going to be there 3 months. The answer was no(1) they wear allowed to wear what ever they wanted to. Tamaki was at Kyouya's house making arrangements for the next host club meeting (who knew).

Next they went to Hunny-senpi's house. The whole family came out to meet them here and when the left Hunny came with them.

"Next stop Kyouya's house!" exclaimed Hunny-Senpi.


End file.
